


Zerbrechliche Herzen

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Feelings, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Slash, Memories
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: So viele Butterplätzchen!Das 23. Türchen desTatort & Polizeiruf Adventskalenders 2020.Fortsetzung zuButterplätzchen
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Tatort und Polizeiruf 110: Adventskalender 2020





	Zerbrechliche Herzen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allmyworldsastage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmyworldsastage/gifts).



> Für allmyworldsastage. ♥

„Hm.“  
Boerne tippte sich ans Kinn und beäugte kritisch das Herz in der linken unteren Ecke. Na ja, also perfekt sah es ja nun wirklich nicht aus, arg dünn war es geraten, _zu_ dünn. Und da war es leider nicht alleine, die drei weiteren Herzen waren ebenfalls nicht so geworden, wie er gewollt hatte.  
Mit den Sternen, Bäumen, Engeln und all den anderen Plätzchen war er zufrieden, die waren ihm ausnahmslos hervorragend gelungen.  
Nur die Herzen tanzten aus der Reihe. Er runzelte die Stirn. Wie hatte ihm das denn passieren können? Da würde er wohl beim Anfassen etwas vorsichtig sein müssen, nicht, dass sie ihm noch zerbrachen, so dünn wie sie waren.  
Fast war er ja versucht, die missratenen Herzen einfach direkt in den Müll zu befördern. Aber das fand er dann doch zu schade, schmecken würden sie ja sicher nicht weniger gut, bloß weil sie keine optischen Hingucker waren. Thiel würde sie allerdings nicht zu Gesicht bekommen, nein, _das_ kam auf keinen Fall in Frage.  
Ach herrje! Er machte sich ernsthaft Gedanken darüber, dass diese Herzen nicht gut genug waren für Thiel, nicht makellos genug. Thiel würde sich derlei Gedanken umgekehrt ganz bestimmt nicht machen, der hatte ihm voriges Jahr schließlich Butterplätzchen auf einem Teller, der einen Sprung(!!!) gehabt hatte, rüber gebracht.

Obwohl die Zeit gefühlt immer schneller verging, je älter er wurde, kam es ihm unglaublich weit weg vor, dass Thiel ihm vor einem Jahr tatsächlich selbstgebackene Butterplätzchen geschenkt hatte.  
Er konnte nicht genau sagen, was ihn mehr verwundert hatte - dass Thiel überhaupt gebacken hatte oder dass Thiel _ihm_ Plätzchen geschenkt hatte.  
Er hatte die Plätzchen an der Tür entgegen genommen, sie einen Moment ungläubig angestarrt, und dann hatte es ihn eiskalt erwischt, von einer Sekunde auf die andere hatte sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals gebildet.  
An seine Mutter hatte er denken müssen, und an ihre Butterplätzchen, die er so sehr geliebt hatte und tonnenweise hätte essen können.  
Thiels Plätzchen hatten denen seiner Mutter ähnlich gesehen und beinahe genauso gerochen.

Kaum hatte er sich von Thiel verabschiedet, hatte er noch direkt im Flur im Stehen ein erstes Plätzchen kosten müssen, und danach sofort noch eins. Sie hatten nicht so gut geschmeckt wie die seiner Mutter, das war ja auch gar nicht möglich, schließlich backte _niemand_ so schmackhafte Plätzchen, wie sie seine Mutter gebacken hatte.  
Aber auch Thiels Plätzchen waren köstlich gewesen. 

_„Karl-Friedrich, nasch' nicht so viel von dem rohen Teig, sonst bekommst du Bauchweh!“_

_„Ja, Mama.“_

Bauchschmerzen hatte er nie bekommen, und natürlich war er schnell dahinter gekommen, dass seine Mutter ihm extra immer etwas von dem rohen Teig übrig ließ, weil er den eben besonders lecker (damals hatte er solche Wörter noch benutzt) fand.

Das gemeinsame oftmals stundenlange Backen mit seiner Mutter gehörte zu seinen schönsten Kindheitserinnerungen. Und die schlichten Butterplätzchen hatten ihm immer am besten geschmeckt.

Thiels Plätzchen waren in seinen Mund gewandert, eins nach dem anderen, währenddessen hatte er den Adventskranz mit den angezündeten Kerzen angeschaut. Immer schwerer war ihm um das Herz herum geworden, und plötzlich hatte er alles leicht verschwommen gesehen.  
Etliche Jahre war es her, seit er zuletzt so hemmungslos geweint hatte. Es hatte geschmerzt und gleichzeitig gut getan.  
Als nur noch zwei Plätzchen übrig gewesen waren und seine Tränen allmählich wieder getrocknet waren, hatte es ein zweites Mal an diesem Abend geklingelt. _Thiel! Ganz bestimmt!_  
Er hatte in Erwägung gezogen, einfach nicht an die Tür zu gehen, weil er nicht gewollt hatte, dass Thiel womöglich merkte, was ... mit ihm los war. Aber dann hatte er etwas widerwillig doch geöffnet.

„Thiel, Sie schon wieder?“ 

„Ich wollte nur ganz kurz fragen, ob Sie schon die Plätzchen probiert haben?“ 

„Ja, habe ich.“ 

„Und?“ 

„Und?“ 

„Na, schmecken Sie Ihnen denn?“ 

„Ja, ich finde sie ausgezeichnet. Vielen Dank nochmal und schönen Abend noch.“ Ehe er die Tür hatte schließen können, hatte Thiel seinen Fuß dazwischen geschoben. 

„Was soll das denn, Herr Thiel?“ 

„Das frage ich Sie!“ 

„Wie meinen?“ 

„Warum sagen Sie mir nicht einfach, wenn Sie meine Plätzchen nicht wollen?“ 

„Aber ... das ist doch nicht wahr.“ 

„Ach nein? Was ist dann ihr Problem?“ 

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wovon Sie reden. Weshalb sollte ich ein Problem haben?“ 

„Tun Sie doch nicht so! Sie konnten es ja vorhin kaum erwarten, mich loszuwerden! Und eben wollten Sie mir schon wieder die Tür vor der Nase zuschlagen! Das hat doch irgendeinen Grund! Sonst wollen Sie doch immer, dass ich noch zu Ihnen rein komme, ob ich da Bock drauf habe oder nicht!“ 

Seufzend war er einen Schritt zur Seite gegangen. „Kommen Sie bitte rein, Thiel.“ 

„Nö! Jetzt will ich auch nicht mehr!“ 

Na prima, Thiel war gekränkt. „Nun seien Sie doch nicht albern. Kommen Sie rein.“ 

„Sie wollen das doch eigentlich gar nicht!“ 

„Thiel, bitte, kommen Sie rein.“ 

„Tschüss, Herr Professor.“ 

Nein! In seiner Verzweiflung hatte er Thiel am Arm gepackt, zu fest, so fest, dass der aufgeschrien hatte. 

„Aua! Spinnen Sie oder was??“ 

„Bitte kommen Sie rein!“ 

„Na gut, aber lassen Sie mich sofort los.“ 

Sie hatten sich zusammen auf seine Couch gesetzt, und dann hatte er es Thiel gesagt. Er hatte ihm gesagt, dass er die Butterplätzchen seiner Mutter geliebt hatte. 

Danach hatte Thiel wohl eins und eins zusammenzählen können und geahnt, dass bei ihm kurz zuvor noch die Tränen geflossen waren. Jedenfalls hatte Thiel sich bei ihm für sein Verhalten im Treppenhaus entschuldigt.

Er hatte sich auch entschuldigt, weil er Thiel am Arm gepackt und ihm weh getan hatte, und er hatte Thiel ganz vorsichtig über den Arm gestreichelt. Das hatte er doch nicht gewollt! Er hatte Thiel doch nicht weh tun wollen!

Was _dann_ passiert war, kam ihm so im Nachhinein beinahe unwirklich vor.  
Auf einmal war er schrecklich müde gewesen, einfach so unglaublich müde, und er hatte sich tatsächlich getraut und Thiel gefragt, ob er sich kurz bei ihm anlehnen durfte. Und er hatte gedurft und seinen Kopf an Thiels Schulter gelehnt.  
Als Thiel den Arm um ihn gelegt hatte, war sein Puls in die Höhe geschossen. So nah waren sie sich noch nie gewesen, Thiel hatte ihn davor noch nie in den Arm genommen, und er hatte ja keine Ahnung gehabt, _wie sehr_ ihm das gefehlt hatte.

„So lecker wie die Plätzchen Ihrer Mutter sind meine aber bestimmt nicht, oder?“ 

„Nun ja, nein, das natürlich nicht. Aber sie sind wirklich auch sehr gut und duften ähnlich wie die meiner Mutter.“ 

„Soll ich dir nächstes Jahr wieder welche backen?“ 

„Bitte.“ 

„Okay.“ 

Sein Gesicht hatte geglüht und sein Herz Saltos geschlagen. _Was_ passierte hier gerade?  
„Herr Thiel, kann ich Ihnen ... was zu Trinken anbieten? Ein Glas Merlot vielleicht?“, hatte er irgendwann leise die Stille zwischen ihnen unterbrochen und zu spät gemerkt, dass er versehentlich zurück ins Siezen gerutscht war. „Also, ich meine ...“

„Nee, danke.“ Thiel war so blitzschnell aufgesprungen, als habe ihn etwas in den Hintern gestochen. „Boerne, ich ... geh' mal lieber langsam, ich muss morgen früh raus.“

„Gute Nacht, Thiel.“ Mehr hatte er nicht herausgebracht.

„Nacht, Boerne.“

Warum war Thiel so plötzlich gegangen? Hatte er irgendwas falsch gemacht? Oder hatte er in das Ganze einfach viel zu viel hinein interpretiert?  
Ehe er sich verwirrt, müde und tieftraurig ins Bett gelegt hatte, waren auch noch die letzten beiden Plätzchen in seinem Magen gelandet.

Den Teller mit dem Sprung hatte er Thiel einen Tag später gespült zurück gegeben und sich bei dieser Gelegenheit nochmal für die Plätzchen bedankt.  
Danach hatten sie nie mehr über jenen Abend gesprochen, weder über die Plätzchen noch darüber, wie nah sie sich für einige Minuten gewesen waren, und auch nicht darüber, dass Thiel ihn geduzt hatte.

Noch ein Tag bis Heiligabend. Keine Butterplätzchen von Thiel dieses Jahr. Tja. Schade. Thiel hatte es ganz offensichtlich vergessen. 

Recht spontan hatte er sich dazu entschieden, selbst zu backen, und jetzt waren die Plätzchen, die er größtenteils verschenken wollte, fertig.  
Alberich würde morgen auf jeden Fall eine Dose voll bekommen. Und ja, auch Thiel würde was kriegen.  
Vor einem Jahr hatte Thiel ihm Plätzchen geschenkt und in diesem Jahr würde er Thiel Plätzchen schenken. Ob Thiel sich darüber freuen würde, stand natürlich in den Sternen. 

Zerbrechlich. Die vier Herzen sahen wirklich zerbrechlich aus. Er tastete nach dem Herz, das am dünnsten war und am zerbrechlichsten aussah. Nein, Thiel würde er das nicht zeigen. 

Oh. Wer klingelte da?

„Guten Abend, Herr Thiel.“ Noch ein wenig ungläubiger als vor einem Jahr starrte er auf den Teller mit dem Sprung. Thiel hatte es doch nicht vergessen!

„Abend, Boerne. Hier, für Sie.“

„Dankeschön.“ So viele Butterplätzchen! Deutlich mehr als beim letzten Mal, und da waren es auch schon nicht wenige gewesen. „Möchten Sie kurz reinkommen?“

„Sie haben ja auch gebacken!“

„Woher ...“ Ach so, natürlich! Der Duft zog durch die gesamte Wohnung. „Ja. Weil ... weil ich ... nun ja, ich hatte wieder einmal Lust dazu.“

Thiel lief schnellen Schrittes Richtung Küche. „Mann, riecht das gut!“

„Halt, Thiel!“ Die Herzen! Die sollte Thiel doch nicht sehen! „Sie dürfen da nicht rein!“

„Aber ... warum denn nicht?“ Thiel runzelte kurz die Stirn, dann zog er den linken Mundwinkel hoch. „Wahrscheinlich ist Ihre Küche nicht aufgeräumt, stimmt's? Das stört mich doch nicht.“

„Nein, es ist ... ich möchte die Plätzchen gerne erst noch in Dosen umfüllen. Warten Sie am besten einfach einen Moment hier, in Ordnung?“

„Okay.“

Thiels Plätzchen stellte er neben seine eigenen. Ein warmes Gefühl überkam ihn. Gleich würde er eins probieren, aber als Erstes würde er jetzt rasch die Herzen verschwinden lassen, und dann ...

„Die sehen toll aus, Boerne.“

Erschrocken schnellte er herum. „Herr Thiel! Sie sollten doch im Flur warten, bis ich ...“ Ach, egal! Nun war es zu spät.

„'Tschuldigung, ich war so neugierig, wie Ihre Plätzchen aussehen.“

Nun musste er schmunzeln. „Sie hätten Sie doch sowieso gleich sehen und kosten können.“

„Echt?“ Thiels Augen wurden größer. „Heißt das, ich bekomme was ab?“

„Selbstverständlich, ich hätte Ihnen spätestens morgen welche rüber gebracht.“

„Das ist ja nett, danke. Also schenken wir uns dieses Jahr gegenseitig selbstgebackene Plätzchen, cool.“ Thiel kam näher. „Darf ich?“, flüsterte er.

„Was ... meinen Sie?“

„Darf ich eins probieren?“ Thiel lächelte ihn ein wenig schief an.

Wer konnte diesem Blick und diesem Lächeln schon widerstehen? _Er_ konnte es nicht. „Nur zu.“

„Danke.“ Thiel griff ausgerechnet nach dem dünnsten Herz, offensichtlich vorsichtig genug, es zerbrach nicht. Zwei Sekunden später verschwand es in seinen Mund. „Lecker!“

„Das freut mich sehr zu hören.“

„Jetzt müssen Sie aber auch eins von meinen Plätzchen probieren!“

„Das werde ich gleich tun, versprochen, lassen Sie mich nur bitte erst noch meine Plätzchen umfüllen. Nehmen Sie doch schon einmal im Wohnzimmer Platz, ich komme gleich nach.“

„Okay.“

„So.“ Er stellte Thiels Plätzchen und seine eigenen auf dem Couchtisch ab, neben seinen diesjährigen Adventskranz. „Die sind für Sie, Thiel, bedienen Sie sich.“

„Danke.“ Thiel öffnete die Dose und griff diesmal nach einem kleinem Stern.

Er suchte sich von Thiels Plätzchen eins in Stiefelform aus und verspeiste es. Köstlich! „Herr Thiel?“

„Ich weiß, Boerne, natürlich sind die auch wieder nicht so gut wie die Ihrer Mutter. Aber ...“

„Ich dachte, Sie hätten es vergessen.“

„Vergessen?“ Thiel kniff etwas die Augen zusammen und sah ihn fragend an. „Was denn?“

„Das mit den Plätzchen. Also, dass Sie mir auch dieses Jahr wieder welche backen wollten.“

„Nee, sowas vergess' ich doch nicht! Ich hab's nur nicht früher geschafft, war ja so irre viel los die letzten Tage.“ Thiel lächelte. „Aber heute hatte ich genug Zeit.“

Er lächelte ebenfalls. „Schön, dass Sie es nicht vergessen haben.“ Nach dem Stiefel folgte ein Mond. „Sie schmecken wieder ausgezeichnet.“

„Das freut mich, hab' mir auch Mühe gegeben.“ Ein leises Räuspern. „Boerne?“

„Ja?“

„Na ja, wenn Sie möchten, kann ich ja ab jetzt ... jedes Jahr Butterplätzchen für Sie backen?“

„ _Das_ würden Sie tun?“

„Klar.“

„Jedes Jahr? Wirklich, Thiel?“

„Wenn Sie möchten, mach' ich das.“ Oha, Thiel errötete. „Ich backe gerne für Sie.“ 

Ihm ging ein Licht auf. Glaubte er. Hoffte er. Hoffte er sehr. „Nun ja, ich würde mich unglaublich darüber freuen, aber ...“

„Ja? Aber?“

„Wollen wir vielleicht ...“ 

„Ja?“

„Wollen wir vielleicht ab jetzt jedes Jahr _zusammen_ Plätzchen backen?“

„Zusammen?“

„Ja.“ Er legte seine Hand auf Thiels, ganz vorsichtig. „Du und ich?“

Thiel zog seine Hand nicht weg. Er errötete noch stärker, lächelte und nickte. „Das können wir gerne machen.“

Schüchtern lächelte er zurück. Wahrscheinlich wurde auch er gerade ziemlich rot, seine Ohren und Wangen glühten zumindest bedenklich.  
So, und jetzt? Seine Angst, vielleicht irgendetwas Falsches zu sagen oder zu tun, war groß, aber einen Rückzieher wollte er nun auch nicht mehr machen. „Möchtest du ... noch kurz bleiben?“

„Wenn ich ... darf?“ Thiel klang genauso unsicher wie er selbst.

„Natürlich darfst du.“

„Okay, gut.“ Wieder ein leises Räuspern. „Boerne?“

„Hm?“

„Eigentlich habe ich dir ja schon letztes Jahr das Du angeboten.“

„Ich weiß, ich erinnere mich daran.“ Nur zu gut erinnerte er sich.

„Warum hast du mich danach gesiezt?“ In Thiels Stimme schwang ein Vorwurf mit.

„Das war ein Versehen.“

„Ein Versehen?“

„Ja, das habe ich auch direkt aufklären wollen, aber ... nun ja, du hast mich nicht ausreden lassen.“

„Ach, Scheiße!“ Thiel fuhr sich mit der freien Hand über sein Gesicht. „Es tut mir leid.“

„Mir tut es auch leid.“

„Was denn?“

„Dass ich es nicht doch noch aufgeklärt habe, ehe du gegangen bist.“

„Na ja, ist halt einfach etwas doof gelaufen.“

„Das kann man wohl sagen.“

„Als du mich gesiezt hast, dachte ich ehrlich gesagt, ich hätte die Situation davor irgendwie ... missverstanden, deshalb bin ich lieber abgehauen. Ich hatte auch Schiss, dass ich irgendwas falsch gemacht habe.“

Er wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. „Ich hatte ebenfalls die Befürchtung, ich hätte da was fehlgedeutet oder etwas falsch gemacht, als du so plötzlich aufgestanden und gegangen bist.“

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh Mann!“

Es folgte ein langes gegenseitiges Anlächeln.

„Weißt du, was mir gerade einfällt, Frank?“

„Hm?“

„Ich habe noch gar keins von meinen eigenen Plätzchen probiert.“ Außer im rohen Zustand. 

„Na, dann wird’s jetzt aber langsam Zeit.“ Thiel holte eins der verbliebenen drei Herzen aus der Dose.

„Die Herzen sind alle für dich.“ Er nahm sich stattdessen einen Tannenbaum. „Pass nur am besten etwas auf, dass sie nicht zerbrechen, wenn du sie anfasst, sie sind im Gegensatz zum Rest leider ein wenig dünn geraten.“

Thiel nickte. „Ich pass' auf.“

„Frank?“

„Hm?“

„Diesen Teller hast du bereits beim letzten Mal genommen.“

„War ja klar, dass du dir sowas merkst!“

„Tja.“ 

„Findest du das denn schlimm mit dem Teller?“

„Nein, überhaupt nicht.“

„Gut.“ 

„Und dass er einen Sprung hat, finde ich auch nicht schlimm“, neckte er sanft und beugte sich ein Stück vor. 

„Erwähnen musstest du den Sprung jetzt aber natürlich trotzdem!“ Thiel grinste breit und beugte sich ebenfalls vor.

Dann berührten sich ihre Lippen zum ersten Mal.


End file.
